Evelyn Poole
Evelyn Poole, known professionally as Madame Kali, is at first glance a humble entertainer posing as a medium and spiritualist at parties and séances. She is in reality a wicked, conniving practitioner of the occult. Her dark powers are great, and she recognizes an equally powerful potential kindred spirit in Vanessa Ives. Evelyn has big plans for Vanessa, and she will do everything she can to entrap the young woman and deliver her to her master. Appearance and Personality Madame Poole was a fine woman, who was wearing sophisticated clothes and perfumes, as well as finely crafted jewelry. Evelyn Poole was a woman with a strong charisma, able to force others to do her bidding with the simple persuasion and sexual favors or resorting to the Dark Arts like crafting simulacra, causing suffering and death on those who obstruct her path. Skilled strategist and connoisseur of the human psyche, she was unscrupulous in reaching her goals. Madame Poole has lived for hundreds of years, enjoying the pleasures of the flesh and the shedding of innocent blood, even bathing in the blood of young women. History Poole was first presented under her professional guise as Madame Kali, in which she performed a séance at Ferdinand Lyle's party. Madame Kali's séance to contact the spirit Amunet doesn't work out as planned, with Vanessa being the one who channels spirits to speak to the crowd, among them a spirit claiming to be older than Amunet, and Peter Murray.Séance Some weeks later, Evelyn, in normal dress, runs into Malcolm at a gun shop. She confesses that Madame Kali is merely a stage name and reintroduces herself to Sir Malcolm as Evelyn Poole. Evelyn explains to Sir Malcolm that she inherited a fondness for firearms from her late husband. After Vanessa, Malcolm and their friends defeat the vampires stalking Vanessa, Poole investigated her personally. She then sent some of her coven of nightcomers to abduct Vanessa, but they were repelled by Ethan Chandler and Vanessa herself. Poole killed one of the witches when the young woman failed to recall exactly what it was that Vanessa had said when speaking in the Verbis Diablo. She then assigned her daughter, Hecate Poole to deal with Ethan – whom they had determined was a lupus dei (lit. "(were)Wolf of God") – while Evelyn worked to entrap Vanessa on behalf of her master, Lucifer.Fresh Hell Evelyn eventually introduced Vanessa to a fetish doll crafted in Vanessa's likeness, which acted as a mouthpiece for Evelyn's master. When Vanessa broke out of the trance, she refused his offer and recited the Verbis Diablo, shattering the puppet and apparently breaking Evelyn's connection. With the gift of youth withdrawn from her, Evelyn began to wither. As she raise a knife to Vanessa, Hecate released the transformed Ethan into the room. He intercepted the enraged woman, killing her by tearing out her throat.And They Were Enemies Powers and Abilities *'Longevity:' Evelyn Poole is known to be well over two-hundred years old and possibly ancient by the time she first encountered Vanessa Ives.The Nightcomers *'Occult' **'Enchantment:' Evelyn has prepared various enchantments, including an enchantment of invisibility on three other nightcomers.Evil Spirits in Heavenly Places **'Necromancy:' Evelyn Poole can weave spells of dark magic powered by death brought about by ritual human sacrifice.Fresh HellVerbis Diablo She has also snuffed out the lives of numerous cattle simply by touching each one in turn.The Nightcomers **'Psychokinesis: '''Evelyn can move objects with her mind, as seen when she threw Hecate against a wall after Poole was insultingly called "old" and unfit to seduce Sir Malcolm Murray. *'Verbis Diablo:' Knowledge of the Devil's tongue. *'Paganism:' Evelyn is possibly a member of the cult of the Mother Goddess as she has named her daughter after the Triple Goddess Hecate and she herself takes the stage name Kali. Memorable Quotes '''Evelyn Poole': "Do you know what this room holds? They call it Memento Mori. Tokens of death. The story goes that there was an ancient Roman general returning from victory with the spoils of battle piled high in his chariots. He thrust out his chest as a sign on invincibility. A slave saw this and threw an old bone at his feet, reminding the general that he was in fact mortal. It became a custom in Rome that a slave stand on the chariot behind every general returning, holding a skull and whispering into his ears: Respice post te. Hominem te esse memento, memento mori. Look behind you, remember that you are a man, remember that you will die." -Fresh Hell ---- Evelyn Poole: "My beloved Lucifer, I have found her for you and she shall be yours. I shall assault her days and her nights, her dreams and her prayers. No corner of her soul shall be safe. Every beat of her heart she shall know only suffering. I will not fail you." -Fresh Hell ---- Evelyn Poole: Why don't you come to me, then? Kiss me, sister, as we did in the old times. When we were a coven of sisters, coiled together like adders, like adders in the sands of Egypt, like hawks over Golgotha, like all things that come together and find strength as one. As it was before, when you too were young and smiled and had such dreams. Come to me, sister. Embrace me. The Master awaits you. He will kiss you and hold you fast, enfolding your body like a lover. Oh, she is wasted on you. Give her to me. Cut Wife ''': You have no power in the circle. '''Evelyn Poole: You can't protect her forever. And how long can you last? Those bones are brittle. Do you really want this to be your last battle? Cut Wife: It is the only battle. - The Nightcomers ---- Evelyn Poole: Memory. It is such a potent force in our lives. All of these memento mori for one sobering message "Remember that you will die." Sir Malcom: What do you want of me? Evelyn Poole: You see, darling, I understand hunting as well. Though I've never been to your beloved Africa. Sometimes you tie a lamb to lure a lion, don't you? So all I require of you is that you "beeeeh". Sir Malcom: Why Miss Ives? Evelyn Poole: Because the Master desires her. It's not personal. It's goods and services. I supply him with what he wants, he supplies me with what I want. It's tit for tat, Sir M. Sir Malcom: And what does he give you? Evelyn Poole: No, Malcolm. Us. Eternal life, eternal beauty. -Memento Mori Appearances Gallery Penny-Dreadful-Evelyn-Poole-Helen-McCrory.jpg Penny-dreadful-4 (1).jpg Madame Poole promotional picture.png Evelyn-Poole-penny-dreadful-showtime card.jpg Madame Pool bathing in blood.png Nightcomers Evelyn Poole s2.png Penny-dreadful-s2-poole1.jpg Madame Poole becoming old.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful - Helen McCrory on Evelyn Poole - Season 2 Penny Dreadful Helen McCrory Explores an Occult Bookshop Season 1 Penny Dreadful First Look Evelyn Poole's Mansion Season 2 References Trivia * In the episode The Nightcomers, Evelyn was shown to be a dominatrix, a role in a BDSM relationship, during a scene with Sir Geoffrey Hawkes in which the latter was seen naked, kneeling and receiving a whipping from her. * Her character is partially inspired by the "blood countess" Elizabeth Bàthory, who is known as one of the most dangerous murderesses throughout history. In particular, she was believed to bath in young women' blood to retain her beauty and youth like Evelyn Poole did in Fresh Hell. Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 1 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Season 2 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Monsters Category:Deceased